Christina Washington
|term_start2 = |term_end2 = |predecessor2 = |successor2 = |order3 = |predecessor3 = |successor3 = |term_start3 = |term_end3 = |monarch = |deputy = |predecessor = |successor = |cabinet = |birth_date = July 19th, 1977 |birth_place = |death_date = |death_place = |constituency = |party = Progressive Nationalist Party |rhouse = |spouse = Julia |multiple_spouses = |children = |residence = |alma mater = |alma_mater = |profession = |religion = |signature = |languages_spoken = |allegiance = |branch = |rank = |unit = }} Christina Jones Washington (born; July 19th, 1977) is the current serving Senator of the Sovereign Republic of the Wabash, representing the Department of Chicago's 7th district. From 2010 and 2014, she was the . She is the current serving of the Progressive Nationalist Party. She gained the position in the party's election, where she defeated Beau Stanford. Washington strongly aheads to , and aspects which seeks to dismantle the corporate corruption of the Wabash. During her record in the Senate of the Wabash, she has voted against every proposal on issues concerning sending aid to the Kingdom of Sierra after the bombings in San Diego and spoke heavily in opposition against a war with the Mexican Social Republic. She lead the filibuster to disrupt the merging of the Wabash Armed Forces into the Legionary Forces of the Wabash in early July of 2015. Her position as being more of an has lead to sour relations with the Chief Superior of the State. Biography Mayor of Chicago Senate The Conservative-Libertarian Party considered the race unwinnable due to fact that the district contained a majority of Chicago's and populace. During the primaries, she won the parties , holding only 26% of the votes against the seven other candidates. Once she was nominated by the Progressive-Nationalists, the Conservative Party decided to run a smear campaign against her Mayorship of Chicago under the 25th Wabash Estate. Her relations with Marianne Beaumont seemed uncomfortable for most of the voting block, and the Conservative party predicted themselves victorious. She was elected to the Senate of the Wabash on June 8th, with acquiring nearly 51.7% of her districts electorate. Once being elected, she climbed the social ladder of the party. Her attracted much of the other younger members of the Senate, whom lead a rather idealistic campaign to take control of the party. She was well liked by women, holding extremist attitudes and begun drafting several proposals to introduce to benefit women and minorities that were brutalized under the 24th government. She won the parties leadership, when 30 of mostly Senators from the region elected her. Southerners who voted in favor of the Nationalist policies threatened to leave the party if she would be elected, the part was able to appease the white southerns with electing Gregory Magnus as Senate Magistrate and black southerns with the appointment of Shireen Robinson as the Chief Attorney. Washington openly criticized Albanactus on the issue of intervening in Sierran-Mexican affairs, where she described O'Connor's comment on leading the forces himself into as "... , imprudent and idiotic." On several occasions, Senator Washington has participated in public protests in Chicago against any actions. Personal life Category:Wabash Category:People